


As Long As You Get Out You'll Be Fine

by Imaginary_Jo



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mickey driving a Mustang does things to me ok, Racer Mickey, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginary_Jo/pseuds/Imaginary_Jo
Summary: “You better be careful.” Ian says and walks closer to Mickey, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist after he’s put on his overall. Mickey wraps his hands behind Ian’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Ian pulls him even closer so they’re completely pressed together.“Don’t worry, you know that racing is like second nature to me.” Ian smiles at that and leans his forehead against Mickey’s. He knows that, but that doesn’t stop him from worrying every time he’s racing.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	As Long As You Get Out You'll Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Le Mans 66 a few days ago and got inspired, good movie.

”Wait until you see her Mick, she’s a beaut, she’s fresh out from the garage too. We haven’t tested her on a racing track yet, we wanted you to do it since you’re the one who’s gonna race with her next month.” Leo, one of the mechanics says as he puts on his sunglasses and his ridiculous cowboy hat.

“Wow a new toy for Mickey, seriously is it never enough?” Mandy asks and crosses her arms, leaning against Ian who’s standing next to her.

“Hah, young lady, racers can never get enough.” Leo says and punches her on her shoulder, making her roll her eyes hard.

The sound of a V8 engine gets closer and it doesn’t take long before a black and shiny Mustang Fastback ’67 rolls up to them. Mickey whistles. Mandy removes her sunglasses and takes a closer look at the car. The sun makes the paint shine, almost blending them. The car sure is a beaut, even Mandy can’t deny that.

“Well look at that.” Mickey says and walks up to the car, walking around it. Ian smiles at his boyfriend, the look of excitement on Mickey’s face never fails to make Ian feel all warm and happy.

Josh, one of the other mechanics who drove the car walks out from the car and closes the door before leaning against it. He flashes a smile before he walks to the front and opens the hood, showing the big engine. Mickey smirks and leans forward a bit, taking it all in. He and Josh then starts to discuss about it, talking about horse powers and other “nerdy stuff”.

“Oh my god, look at those nerds.” Mandy snickers and puts on her sunglasses again. “Hey tough guy, are you going to test drive the car or are you going to stand there and be all nerdy the whole day?” Mickey turns towards her and flips her off.

Josh then opens the car door and pulls out the black racing overall and the helmet and hands them to Mickey. He and Mandy then walks away, leaving Ian alone with his boyfriend.

“You better be careful.” Ian says and walks closer to Mickey, wrapping his arms around Mickey’s waist after he’s put on his overall. Mickey wraps his hands behind Ian’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss. Ian pulls him even closer so they’re completely pressed together.

“Don’t worry, you know that racing is like second nature to me.” Ian smiles at that and leans his forehead against Mickey’s. He knows that, but that doesn’t stop him from worrying every time he’s racing. He’s seen it a loads of time, how bad it can go if you’re not careful. He’s seen it many times at the races Mickey attends to, scared shitless that one day Mickey will be one of them. Mickey then chuckles. Ian leans back a bit and looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Damn Gallagher, you know what that white t-shirt does to me.” Ian then smirks, well that’s kinda why he picked that one in the first place. The white t-shirt hugs his biceps just right.

“Well you’re very welcome to rip it off later tonight then.” Mickey smirks and grabs Ian’s ass and squeezes a bit, making Ian yelp a bit in surprise. “Oh I will.” Mickey whispers against Ian’s lips before giving him another kiss.

“God you look so hot in this.” Ian groans as he runs his fingers through Mickey’s dark hair, making it stick up a bit. He then picks up Mickey’s helmet and puts it on. “Now go and own that racing track babe.”

Mickey rolls his eyes at that and pulls down the glass on the helmet before he zips up the overall a bit more and climbs into the car.

“Seriously, stop with the pet names.” He says, with no bite behind the words. Ian only laughs at that and crosses his arms. Smiling at his boyfriend, Mickey smiles back before he closes the car door. He then starts the car, the engine gives away an aggressive roar. He then puts his foot on the accelerator, letting the wheels spin a few times before he speeds away, making the dirt on the ground fly everywhere. Ian smiles and shakes his head before he walks up to Mandy, who’s now sitting on a lounger with a magazine in her hands. He sits down on the lounger next to her and follows the black Mustang with his eyes. The roar from the car can still be heard even though the car is now far away from them.

Leo is looking after Mickey with his binocular while Josh is standing next to him, with a stopwatch. “Alright here he comes.” Leo then says. It doesn’t take long before Mickey drives past them with an incredible speed, making Leo howl.

“That son of a bitch beat his own record! Holy fuck that’s great! That car is a monster!” Josh yells in excitement and throws up his arms, almost throwing away his stopwatch in the process. “He’s fucking amazing! Keep up the good work buddy!” He yells, even though it impossible for Mickey to hear it.

Ian leans back and crosses his legs, a big smile growing on his face. Racing really is like second nature for Mickey. Mandy throws her magazine at him.

“Ugh, seriously stop looking like a lovesick puppy, it’s disgusting.”

“Oh shut up.” Ian says and throws the magazine back at her, making her laugh and almost fall off the lounger. She then picks up her pack of cigarettes and pulls one out before she throws the pack to Ian without asking him if he wants one. She quickly lights it and then gives the lighter to Ian, taking a long drag and start to watch her brother. Ian quickly lights his own cigarette before he goes back to watch his boyfriend pass them by in a black stripe.

“Damn he sure is fast, the others will have to watch themselves at the race next month. I even think he has a chance to win the whole thing.” She says and blows out some smoke rings.

“Oh please don’t tell him that, his ego will blow up.” He says, making Mandy snort and laugh, smoke coming out from her nose.

“Oh shit, fuck that doesn’t look good.” Leo then says, catching both their attention.

“What?” Josh asks and looks at Leo with a worried expression. Leo frowns before he quickly removes the binocular.

“The breaks aren’t working.” Suddenly it feels like Ian gets a bucket of ice water over him. He quickly stands up, Mandy does the same, cigarette falling from her lips. They all watch in horror as the black Mustang loose control and then crashes. A loud explosion can then be heard and the car catches fire.

“Mickey!” Ian yells and throws away his cigarette before he takes off with Mandy after him. “No! No, no, no, no! Mickey!” He yells again, feeling how that cold feeling of fear is taking over before he collapses down onto his knees, breathing hard and tears running down from his green eyes. “NOOOO!!!” He screams and grabs his red hair, watching the fire in horror.

“Fuck, get him out of the car!” Josh yells as he and Leo starts to run as fast as they can towards the crash scene. “Hurry Leo!” They run past Ian, yelling after Mickey.

Suddenly Ian sees how Mickey manages to crawl out from the crashed car, Josh and Leo helps him up, quickly dragging him away from the burning car. Ian scrambles to his feet and runs as fast as he can to his boyfriend. He then throws himself at his coughing boyfriend. Josh and Leo leaving Mickey’s side as Mickey wraps an arm around Ian and leans his weight against him.

“Fuck Mickey, I thought-“ Ian sobs into Mickey’s shoulder. Mickey tightens his arm around him.

“Fucking breaks.” He then says and coughs a few more times. Mandy comes running to them and hits him hard on his other arm a few times, tears in her eyes.

“Fuck you Mickey! Don’t scare me like that you motherfucker!” Mickey wraps his other arm around her and hug them both tightly, letting them support him as they walk further and further away from the still burning car.

Josh runs up to the car with an extinguisher and starts to put out the fire.

“Fuck Mickey, I’m so sorry! We thought we had done a good job with the car, I had no idea the breaks would stop working, oh my god! I almost killed our racer! What team does that?!?” Leo starts to ramble, clutching his hair. Mickey removes his helmet and lets it fall down with a “thud” on the ground.

“Relax Leo, I’m fine.” He then takes a look at the now destroyed car. “The biggest problem we have now is to get a new car for the race. Shit like this happens you know.” Leo nods, still looking terrified before he walks up to Leo, helping him to put out the fire.

Mandy hugs him tightly before she slowly lets go and mumbles “I really need a fucking smoke or two right now.”

Ian wraps his arms around his boyfriend and hugs him close, hiding his face into Mickey’s neck. He then lets out a shaky breath, relieved tears running from his now red eyes.

“Hey.” Mickey then says softly, cups Ian’s cheeks and leans their foreheads together. “It’s okay Ian, I’m alright.” He whispers. Ian then rubs his thumb across Mickey’s cheekbone, looking him in the eyes.

“When I saw the car catch fire, I got so damn scared. I thought I lost you.” Mickey gives him a small smile before he gives him a soft kiss.

“Hey as long as you get out from the car, you’ll be alright, remember that?” Ian nods at that and hugs him again, nuzzling his face into Mickey’s neck. He’s aware that he’s hugging Mickey a bit too tight, but Mickey doesn’t care.

As long as Mickey gets out from the car, he’ll always be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so close to write "But one day, he didn't get out." But I thought I'd be a bit nicer to you and not let you all suffer.


End file.
